Mercedes
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Max is at the park with his daughter when an old face appears. How will Max cope seeing her again


It was a normal day in Holby. Max was working until eleven, he was then meeting his daughter Mercedes and her mum Victoria. Eleven quickly came and Max left and went to the park. He sat on a bench and waited for his daughter to turn up. Merceds ran over and hugged her dad.

"You ok to have her", Victoria asked.

"Yes", Max replied.

Max took Mercedes into the play area she went on the swings. Zoe was there with her nephew Jasper, he looked about three. Max awkwardly sat on a bench and watched Mercedes on a swing. Zoe walked over and sat next to Max.

"His cute", Max saud.

"Jasper's my nephew", Zoe replied.

"Mercedes is on the swing", Max replied.

Mercedes got off the swing and walked over to her dad and wasn't keen on Zoe the first time round.

"What is this? Shout Out to my ex", Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes", Max said.

"What? It looks like it", Mercedes replied.

She ran to the slide and started climbing and cross to the pole. Max just watched as Jasper waddled over for his juice. Zoe gave him his drink and he ran away again.

"Im so sorry about Mercedes", Max said.

"Its fine, she's got older sisters who probably listen to Little Mix", Zoe replied.

"Lola and Amber, yeah they are much older Lola is twenty and Amber is twelve while Mercedes is eight", Max replied.

All of a sudden Mercedes slipped and fell off the ropped clibing frame. Max and Zoe rushed over as she cried. She didn't want Zoe touching her.

"Sweetheart Zoe can help you", Max said.

"So can auntie Linda", Mercedes replied.

"Yes and right now auntie Linda isn't here", Max replied.

Mercedes cried as Max called an ambulance and caught Jasper who was running around. He sat him on the big slide and watched him slide down. Iain and Jez arrived and Zoe has hold of Mercedes head.

"This is Mercedes Andrews aged eight", Zoe said.

"My cousin's little girl", Jez replied.

"Big cousin Jez", Mercedes said.

"Im here", Jez replied.

Mercedes was taken in and Max went in the ambulance with her. They arrived and Cal was with Louise waiting for her. Mercedes was wheeled to a cubicle. Cal and Louise checked her over and Max went to get a coffee.

"How did it happen", Cal asked.

"I fell from the climbing rope", Mercedes replied.

"I used to love that", Cal replied.

Cal walked away to get some tests and Mercedes was sat with Louise. She looked up at the nurse who smiled at her. Mercedes wanted her mum and for her dad to stop taking intreast in Max.

"I want my mum", Mercedes said.

"She'll be here soon, Cal's calling her", Louise replied.

Max walked back in and he had Zoe with him. She walkd over to Mercedes who turned to ignore her. Max looked at his daughter.

"Can you like Zoe for me? Please", Max asked.

"She doesn't love you. She wouldn't had moved away if she loved you", Mercedes replied.

"But with Zoe I give you threenew cousins, Mya, Morgan and Jasper", Max replied.

"I'm fine with just having Britney, Joe and Peter", Mercedes replied.

"And new a new aunt and uncle", Max replied.

"I've already got six aunts and three uncles", Mercedes replied.

Max thought about that. Technically Mercedes was right Zoe did move away but she was back now and Max felt they really still had a chance. He'd met her younger bother and sister Beatrice and Zachary. Beatice is married with two daughters Mya and Morgan and Zackary has his son Jasper.

"I want my mum", Mercedes said.

Cal came back and Max and Zoe left the cubicle. Max and Zoe went outside for a cigarette when they saw Victoria approach them in her pink two seater sports car.

"Hasn't she got three daughters", Zoe asked.

"Yes and there's three cars in there drive way. Her sports car, the family's blue ford and Lola's yellow panda", Max replied.

Victoria got out of the car and Max hid behind the bench. victoria walked in and walked up to reception. Noel looked up and smiked at her.

"Hello", Noel said.

"I'm looking for my daughter, Mercedes Andrews", Victoria said.

"If you take a seat someone will be over in a minute", Noel replied.

"You have no chance", Alicia said.

"Never say never", Noel replied.

Noel paged Louise and she walked over to Victoria and took her to her daughters cubicle. She walked over and held her hand and kissed her forehead.

"What happened", Victoria asked.

"Mercedes slipped at the park", Cal replied.

"How longs her arm in plaster", Victoria asked.

"Four weeks", Cal replied.

"I picked auntie Linda's favourite colour", Mercedes replied.

"Yeah you did", Victoria replied.

Outside Zoe and Max sat together and they both had another cigarette. Max looked up at Zoe and smiled at her and Zoe did the same to Max.

"I love you Max. I want to be a proper family. You, me and Mercedes on weekends", Zoe said.

"I'd like that", Max replied.

"I don't want to disappoint Mercedes", Zoe replied.

"You won't", Max replied.

Zoe and Max shared a kiss as Victoria came out with her coffee. She walked over to Max and Zoe as he looked up.

"Victoria", Max said.

"Room for a little one", Victoria asked.

Zoe and Max budged up to let Victoria sit down. It was awkward for a few minutes as no one knew what to say. Zoe broke the silence by asking about her best friend even though she already knew the answer as they call each other everyday and see each other as much as possible.

"How's Linda", Zoe asked.

"She's good", Victoria replied.

"And the others", Zoe asked.

"Denise is recovering again, Trevor is now twenty one, the twin boys Oliver and Michael are now twenty. Chloe is seventeen and the twin girls Michelle and Beyonce are fifteen. Trevor is at university studying Ancient History. Oliver is at college studying level 3 year 2 music and Michael has a little job in a hairdressers. Chloe is a full time mum to Peter who is now three", Victoria replied.

"Its gone so quick", Zoe replied.

"I know. I still remember the midwife handing me Beyonce and now she's eight", Victoria replied.

Victoria got back up and went back inside after giving Max her empty coffee paper cup. Max put it on the floor and kissed Zoe again. They walked back inside with there geads held high and holding hands and went to Mercedes cubicle. Max opened the curtain and he walked in holding Zoe's hand. Zoe was nervous about Mercedes reply and what she would think about it.

"Mercedes. I'm dating Zoe again", Max said.

"Will Zoe read me stories and plsy dollies with me", Mercedes asked.

"Of course", Max replied.

Mercedes jumped out of bed and put her arm that wasn't in plaster around Zoe and smiled looking up at her. She then looked at them both.

"Can Mya, Morgan and Jasper be my cousin's", Mercedes replied.

"Of course they can", Zoe replied.

"How old are my new cousins", Mercedes asked.

"Mya is seventeen, Morgan is fifteen and Jasper is three", Zoe replied.

"Is Morgan a boy or girl", Mercedes asked.

"Morgan is a girl", Zoe replied.

"Morgan is auntie Beyonce's friend", Victoria replied.

Max and Zoe smiled at each other. It was a relieve to know Mercedes was finally happy with them dating. Mercedes smiked as Max and Zoe shared a kiss.


End file.
